


MAD

by WTFamidoingwithmylife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, OOC, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFamidoingwithmylife/pseuds/WTFamidoingwithmylife
Summary: Oikawa was always someone to appreciate irony, though maybe in this situation he probably shouldn’t. In all honesty he should be pissed at the fact that during one of the most tumultuous moments of his four dreadful years of high school, was matched up perfectly with history class. Just another one of the many examples of the universe hating him. Because while in the middle of a unit on the Cold War, Oikawa was having his own battles with his now ex-best friend that could only end in mutually assured destruction. Because something happened at some party, a secret that the two refused to tell, a secret that is now making everyone’s life a living hell.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so somehow this turned into an actual fic instead of one shot so enjoy I guess.  
> Also the triggers for the story are listed in the tags, and to try to keep some surprise I'm not gonna call out which ones go with which chapter so yeah. Thanks for reading.

Oikawa was always someone to appreciate irony, though maybe in this situation he probably shouldn’t. In all honesty he should be pissed at the fact that during one of the most tumultuous moments of his four dreadful years of high school, was matched up perfectly with history class. Just another one of the many examples of the universe hating him. Because while in the middle of a unit on the Cold War, Oikawa was having his own battles with his now ex-best friend that could only end in mutually assured destruction. Because something happened at some party, a secret that the two refused to tell, a secret that is now making everyone’s life a living hell. 

~*~*~*~

Oikawa sported one of his best fake smiles (that did little to hide the dried tears on his cheeks) at Sugawara as he and Iwaizumi got out of Sawamura’s car after what was supposed to be a night of fun. The smile was quickly replaced by a glare when the car started driving away, though Suga still seemed to catch it, making Iwaizumi quick to pull his boyfriend into his house. 

“What was that look for?” Iwaizumi inquired once Oikawa’s bedroom door was closed behind them. 

“Nothing,” Oikawa dismissed him, sending a text to Atsumu telling him to come over quickly. The reply from Atsumu came quickly saying that he was on his way. He would’ve sent one to Tendou as well but he knew Suga had beaten him to it. It didn’t matter though, he had always been closer to Atsumu and Suga had always been closer to Tendou. And even though Atsumu and Tendou were closer to each other than they were to the others, much like Oikawa and Suga had been until about five hours ago, they would be too worried to risk their friendships not to appear as if they had taken a side. Even if everyone knew that they hadn’t and wouldn’t take a side against the other. 

“That wasn’t nothing, Shittykawa. That look said you never plan on talking to Suga again.”

“And what if I don’t,” Oikawa snapped willing Atsumu to hurry up.

“What the fuck happened tonight? Y’all were fine before the party, so what made you hate him so much?”

“While I love and trust you Iwa-chan, that's a secret I’m taking to the grave,” the seriousness of his tone scaring Iwaizumi greatly. 

“Well then I’m sure I can get Suga to tell me, since at the very least he seemed to care about your friendship,” hoping to get something, anything. 

“Nope, while this might have ended our friendship I know he’ll keep his mouth shut. It might not seem like it, but he cares about his reputation and social standing as much as I do.”

“So? He would trust me enough to tell me.”

“He knows it would hurt both of us if it got out, him more than me, so no he wouldn’t tell you, plus he knows I would end him if it did.” 

“But he could end you just as easy. He knows more of the shitty things you’ve done than even I do.”

“That’s why nobody is gonna say shit this will all just happen smoothly,” hearing the doorbell ring Oikawa lets out a sigh thankful for the distraction, “now if you excuse me I need to go get Atsumu. You know the way out.”

In a moment of hesitation Oikawa turns around from getting up to leave and says, “I love you, Hajime. Don’t worry I’m going to be fine, and while things are changing the only person I really need in my life is you so we’ll be fine.” 

With this Iwaizumi left saying he’ll let Atsumu in on his way out and offering a soft ‘I love you too’ before leaving Oikawa’s house. 

“Hey Oiks-” Atsumu cut himself off when he saw the tears escaping Oikawa’s eyes as Oikawa finally let himself break down. Quickly pulling him into a hug he said, “what’s wrong hun?”

“I c-can’t. J-Just…” Oikawa tried to say. 

“‘Kawa just breathe with me please. Come on, in and out,” Atsumu instructed. Oikawa started to follow his breathing. After calming down Oikawa starts to speak again:

“Suga and I aren’t speaking anymore,” was the first thing that surprised Atsumu that night. He already knew that they weren’t but still hearing Oikawa say it was a shock. The second thing that surprised Atsumu was Oikawa saying, “Also can you drive me to the hospital?” 

“Um yeah, why? What’s up, are you hurt? Is that why you’re crying?”

“Calm down Tsumu babe, I just need you to take me please, no questions asked,” all Atsumu could do was nod as he helped Oikawa out to his car noticing a slight limp from the older one. Once they get to the car it is a silent drive to the hospital except for Oikawa occasionally whimpering. When they get outside Oikawa requests, “wait outside please?”

“Of course ‘Kawa, I’ll be out here when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Oikawa walks into the hospital and goes straight to the front desk. 

“Hello how can I help you hun?” The receptionist says with a comforting smile. 

“Um, I don’t really know how to go about this, I’ve never had to do this before, but-” Oikawa’s voice breaks as he tried to continue, “but, where do I go for a rape kit?”


	2. How To Stop WW3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As those around Oikawa start brainstorming how to deal with the fallout, Oikawa's support system makes themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like chapters will be posted as I finish the one after so can't exactly say when. Plus this was written and edited at like 4 am so like sorry for mistakes. Also this is set in America so like it's gonna be very American sorry.

The weekend passed agonizingly slow, Oikawa only leaving his room if Iwaizumi or Atsumu asked him to. Oikawa wouldn’t have even eaten if it hadn’t been for Iwaizumi suggesting they get lunch with Atsumu and his boyfriend Sakusa. The lunch was more awkward than it should have been with Atsumu and Iwaizumi exchanging worried glances every now and then, and Sakusa trying to be the one to ground everyone which by no means was his forte, but with Oikawa only ordering a side salad (even though they were at the restaurant they go to knowing nobody from school does) everyone knew something was wrong. 

After they had finished eating, the two couples parted ways, Oikawa having Iwaizumi take him back home, and Atsumu and Sakusa needing to go to the library to study. Once the two were settled in a corner and Kyioomi had found the book he needed, Atsumu pulled out his phone and opened the group chat that held everyone but Suga and Oikawa:

**_To ‘How to stop WW3'_ **  
_guys I’m really worried, Omi and I just had lunch with Oiks and Iwa and all Oiks had was a salad. we were even at our restaurant nowhere near the school_

**_From Iwaizumi_**  
_Yeah, that was the first thing he’s eaten all weekend too. I just dropped him off at his house and he wouldn’t let me stay to even cuddle. Please tell me that Suga has told y’all something._

**_From Daichi_ **  
_Nothing, just keeps saying that ‘what happened is their secret’ I just wish I had a clue where to start digging_

**_From Tendou_**  
_Yeah, Ive been trying everything, but Oikawa won’t even answer my texts. Does anyone remember any from that night that couldve been off?_

**_From Ushijima_ **  
_The only ones at the party were them and Sawamura and Iwaizumi_

**_From Iwaizumi_**  
_The only weird thing was that they disappeared for about 20 minutes, but when we asked they said they were in the basement playing beer pong, and we didn’t know anyone else there to ask if that was the truth_

 ** _From Daichi_**  
_I feel like something happened while they were gone but Koushi won’t tell me anything he just keeps saying that they were playing beer pong._

At reading this Atsumu debated whether or not he should tell the others about what happened when Iwaizumi left. He hadn’t said anything figuring that Oikawa had his reasons for being so secretive, but since it didn’t feel like they were getting any closer to keeping things from blowing up on Monday he relented and with a sigh texted back:

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_Ummm, well something kinda happened after the party…_

**_From Iwaizumi_ **  
_What? What happened? Was it after I left?_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_Yeah so, um after you left Oiks kinda had a breakdown, and…_

**_From Iwaizumi_ **  
_What do you mean had a breakdown? And? And what?_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_I mean he just started sobbing. After I got him to calm down all he said was that him and suga weren’t talking and then he…_

**_From Iwaizumi_ **  
_He? He what? Come on stop with the dramatics, you’re as bad as Tooru_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_It’s just I feel bad telling this cause it seemed like he wanted to keep it a secret, but. But I guess y’all should know. He asked me to take him to the hospital, he didn’t let me go in with him or ask why he needed to go there but yeah he was there for like four hours and just told me to go home then pick him up later_

**_From Iwaizumi_ **  
_What the fuck? And you didn’t think of telling me this earlier!? But fuck now I really don’t know what to think happened_

**_From Sakusa_**  
_Hey back off, as he said he didn’t know if it would be right to share. So please don’t get mad at him, none of us know what to think that's why we’re here in the first place._

Atsumu looks up from his phone to see Sakusa’s book pushed away in favor of him reading the group chat.

“Omi, you should be studying, I can handle Iwaizumi. It’s fine,” he says while putting his hand over the others, softly squeezing it.

“I know, I just don’t like it when he gets upset at you. Especially when he doesn’t have the right to.”

“I know Omi, but please I don’t want you to get behind because of me.” 

“Okay love,” with that Sakusa refocuses on studying.

 ** _From Iwaizumi_**  
_Sorry, I just am getting really worried. Especially if he had to go to the hospital. His knee might be acting up again, and if it is I really need to get through to him._

**_From Daichi_ **  
_Maybe that's all there is to it. Koshi’s always been pushy about his knee, maybe they got in an argument about it and they just need time for it to blow over_

**_From Tendou_ **  
_I don’t think that's all it is, but idk maybe you’re right. All I know that if it’s time they need then we gotta prepare for tomorrow_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_yeah, if they still aren’t talking tomorrow we gotta make sure the drama doesn’t get around to the whole school, if they aren’t talking to each other we gotta make sure it doesn’t look like we’re going behind their backs and stuff_

**_From Tendou_ **  
_yeah, so I guess no talking across enemy lines and such for now. Well Wakatoshi and I gotta go for now, so see y’all around and we’ll let y’all know if we can figure anything out. Maybe Iwa or Tsumu could talk to Kuroo and Bokuto? they seem to know everything concerning ‘Kawa at times_

**_From Iwaizumi_ **  
_Yeah maybe, well see y’all later._

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_ **  
_Yeah, see ya._

Atsumu finally puts down his phone and cuddles against Kiyoomi trying to read over his shoulder. The entire situation was stressing him out, he knew that this couldn’t have been a simple fight or they would be over it at this point. He thought about talking to Kuroo and Bokuto, in the end deciding that he would leave that up to Iwaizumi. He knew Bokuto liked him, even giving him a nickname, but he still felt that Kuroo didn’t trust him, even after all these years. Truthfully he couldn’t blame Kuroo, he did basically take his spot in the group after all. Years ago before Atsumu became friends with Oikawa and Suga, Kuroo and Bokuto were in the exact places Tendou and Atsumu were in now. Although they were always closer to Oikawa, if things were different Kuroo would be in the position that Atsumu was in now, and Bokuto would be in Tendou’s. He knew that while Kuroo would never say it, or even act like it, Kuroo resented that fact a little. Still Kuroo was closer with Oikawa than Atsumu would ever be, so hopefully Iwaizumi could get something from them. 

He quickly was brought back from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. 

**_From The Ugly One_**  
_Staying over at Suna’s tonight. He’s not feeling good._

**_To The Ugly One_**  
_Alright._

“You want me to stay over?” Atsumu jumped at the sound of Kiyoomi’s voice. 

“Omi, I told you not to read over my shoulder,” though the lack of heat in his voice conveyed the fondness the blonde felt at the others actions, “but yeah that would be great.”  
He really was lucky to have Omi. Even when he could feel his life falling apart the other was always there to ground him. 

~*~*~*~

The next day Iwaizumi woke up feeling anxious, his stomach filled with dread at the idea of facing the absolute shithole that was high school. He had felt this feeling before of course, he knew he was popular and that meant a lot of attention was put on him. Attention he didn’t necessarily like, however that attention came from football and Tooru, two things he loved enough to put up with everything else that came with his place in the high school hierarchy. He had been the quarterback since sophomore year, and was elected captain after becoming a senior, and yet even with the pressure he faced after both those decisions and becoming well known by the populous the only other time he dreaded getting ready for school this much was after him and Tooru had officially started going out. But neither now nor then was he scared for himself, because back then it was Tooru’s repetition at stake, Tooru was the one moving up the ranks of popularity while Iwaizumi was just along for the ride, and now Tooru was directly putting himself in harm's way by cutting off his best friend. He couldn’t help but feel scared about what might come out and for how Tooru was handling things, because even if he built up his walls Iwaizumi could see through them, even if he couldn’t get in to help. 

When Iwaizumi finally pulled on his shoes and yelled goodbye, he was surprised to see Tooru’s red Cadillac XLR pulled in front of his house. If anyone knows anything about Tooru it’s that he only drives once in a blue moon, and only so his mom doesn’t regret getting him the car. There is a good reason for this, that was already presented by the fact that the car was part way on the curb where he was parked. To put it simply Tooru Oikawa could not drive for shit. So when Iwaizumi saw his boyfriend behind the wheel waiting for him, that was the first red flag of the day. Giving one longing look at his old pickup he sighed and made his way over to the drivers side of the car. He leaned down and tapped on the window waiting for Tooru to roll it down. 

“Hey babe why don’t you get in the passenger side and let me drive? You know how much I like driving this thing,” he really didn’t, it was too flashy for him, but he always said that giving Tooru an out because no matter how much he loved the car, Tooru hated driving. So he was shocked when Tooru just shook his head. 

“I want to drive today, please,” Tooru said in a small voice. Iwaizumi quickly looked over his face for any sign of hesitation, and when he didn’t see any he nodded slowly. He ran around to the passenger seat dropping his bag in the back first, and then jumping in the car. Iwaizumi quickly pecked Tooru’s cheek as the other started the car, and then he pulled out his phone to text the group chat. 

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_So a heads up Tooru is driving us today…_

**_From Atsumu_ **  
_Wait, what? Are you serious?_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_Sadly yeah I am._

 ** _From Tendou_**  
_Well fuck._

Iwaizumi pockets his phone as the two near the school. His worry only grew as he realized that Tooru hadn’t said anything during the last fifteen minutes, and with only five minutes left it didn’t look like he was going to say anything. Iwaizumi tried to rationalize that he was just extra focused on driving since he rarely did, but he knew that wasn’t it since typically a big factor in Tooru’s awful driving was his constant chatter that Iwaizumi would have to yell at him for, so he would keep his eyes on the road. And while Tooru’s driving still wasn’t the best (the car swerving more than it should and the speed being anything but consistent) the words that usually would be deemed more important than ensuring they stayed on the road weren’t there. The silence was eerie, but he was afraid to break it in fear of his life, mostly, but also because he didn’t know how to break it without coming off as worried. He knew Tooru, and he knew that if he sounded worried then the younger man would close off completely. He knew his boyfriend needed time, but it was hard to give him that time when red flags were popping up in his head every three seconds. 

“You’re over thinking Iwa-chan,” Tooru’s voice was still soft, and though he had tried for a teasing tone it just came off as tired. 

“Yeah, you know I have that test in anatomy today. I just hoped I studied enough last night,” he hoped it was a convincing deflection. It at least wasn’t a lie, he did have the test and he was slightly worried about it, the only part that was untrue was the idea he studied last night. He had tried to, but every couple of sentences his mind drifted to Tooru and eventually he just gave up and spent the night worrying. 

“Oh Iwa-chan I know you’ll do great, you always do,” Tooru replied, turning towards Iwaizumi to give him a dazzling smile that Iwaizumi saw right through. Instead of calling him out though all he said was:

“Keep your eyes on the road, Shittykawa.”

“Mean Iwa-chan.”

After that the conversation fizzles out as they park (taking up two spots knowing they won’t get in trouble because after knowing it’s Oikawa driving, everyone in the vicinity is willing to give him that extra space) and walk into the school building hand in hand like they do every day. A few people greet them as they walk towards the senior hallway and their friend’s usual meeting place. It was decided the day before that Oikawa would get claim to the morning meeting place and Suga would get the after school one since it would be easier for their respective boyfriends to steer them somewhere else when they had more going on, and since Student Council met first period Suga would probably be okay with meeting somewhere closer to that classroom. It didn’t take long until they were at the small statue of their school mascot that marked the entrance to the Senior Hallway. Their group had been meeting up here since about halfway through freshman year when Oikawa had managed to become friends with a few seniors who were in theatre and the then football captain (who had only given Oikawa the time of day after Tooru gave him a blow job the summer before high school, which was on the very short list of things that Iwaizumi didn’t know about Tooru) securing the spot and their popularity for the next four years. So when they arrived they weren’t surprised to see Atsumu with his twin and his twin’s boyfriend in tow. 

“Tsumu!” Oikawa cheered, in a voice that was only slightly exaggerated much to Iwaizumi’s relief. Then Oikawa turned to the other two realizing the juniors were there as well. He greeted them in a much more played up voice, “oh hey ‘Samu and Suna.”

“Hey Oikawa, Iwaizumi, well we gotta go. See ya later,” Suna acknowledged, dragging Osamu off to the Junior Hallway leaving the three seniors to mingle a bit longer before class. 

“I feel like Suna doesn’t like me,” Oikawa pouts, even though he has said this before and knows the exact answer Atsumu will give him. 

“He doesn’t like anybody but ‘Samu, don’t take him too seriously. Plus he’s probably just intimidated by us seniors,” Atsumu replied as expected, including bringing up the grade level he was in, always one to subtly brag about skipping a grade.

“Come on Atsumu, nobody is gonna be intimidated by you,” Iwaizumi jokes trying to keep the tone of the conversation on the lighter side. Especially because he can feel the curious looks being sent to the smaller than normal group. He knew people would notice the change, he just wished they had more time. Thankfully his worries were washed away when a loud presence fell upon them: 

“Hey, hey, hey,” greeted the owl-like boy known as Bokuto Koutarou, and Iwaizumi had never been happier to see him and Kuroo make their way towards the group. 

“Sup people,” Kuroo said while causally draping his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder, “what are my favorite people up to this fine morning?”

“Oh please we all know Kenma’s your only favorite, sorry Bo,” Oikawa quickly shot back. 

“Ouch, why do you gotta call me out like that?” Kuroo feigned hurt, causing Oikawa to roll his eyes and shrug. All five teens laughed at that, easily dealing with the attention they tended to attract whenever Oikawa was in the picture. Sure Atsumu and Iwaizumi were popular on their own and commanded their own attention (Kuroo and Bokuto being near the top of the social ladder, but not quite as high as the rest), but whenever Tooru was in the room all eyes were on him as he sat at the very top of the social ladder. 

“So Oibro we still hanging after school today?” Bokuto addressed Oikawa after the laughter had calmed down. 

“Yep Bo-chan, I’ll meet you under the bleachers after school. Iwa-chan has practice anyway so might as well waste some time with y’all,” Oikawa replied with a wink.

“With us it is never a waste of time,” Kuroo smirked. 

“Babe what about theatre, isn’t it hell week?” Iwaizumi inquired, knowing Oikawa had been complaining about the stress that being the lead during hell week would cause. 

“Yeah, but the art class has banished us until tomorrow since they’re getting graded on the sets they design and they don’t want us theatre kids to ‘ruin hours of dedication with our wild antics,’” Oikawa said including exaggerated air quotes around the latter part of the sentence. After Oikawa was done with his dramatics the warning bell decided to ring singling they needed to get to class. 

“Okay babe, well love you,” Iwaizumi said, giving Oikawa a chaste kiss before hurrying off to his first period. Oikawa calling out a “love you too” before bidding farewell to the owl and cat, and walking with Atsumu to their shared first period. 

Before the bell rang again Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and sent a text to his, Kuroo’s, and Bokuto’s group chat. 

**_To ‘Oikawa Protection Squad #1’_ **  
_Thank you guys, perfect timing like always._

**_From Owlman_**  
_No problem bro, we’ll see if Oik’s will tell us anything after school._

Iwaizumi sent a quick ‘thanks’ before putting his phone away again to focus on class. He smiled a little at how much his friends cared for Tooru. Hell that group chat had to have a number because there are three others with the same name, even if two of those probably aren’t going to be used anymore. Iwaizumi just hopes that this is enough to keep Oikawa from spiraling. But for now he had to try to focus on class and trust Kuroo and Bokuto. 

~*~*~*~

Soon enough the part of the day that Oikawa had been dreading the most finally arrived: lunch. Now he knew that he was the one entitled to their table, but that didn’t get rid of the queasy feeling in his stomach at the idea of everyone realizing something is up. Slowly he walks into the cafeteria with Atsumu briefly going to get a salad. However when he is walking back to his table, the table in the middle where everyone can see him much to his chagrin, he bumps into his ex-best friend, quite literally at that, Atsumu waits with bated breath as Suga and Oikawa stare at each other before Oikawa speaks up:

“Koushi.”

“Tooru.” 

That's when the cafeteria goes silent. It’s well known that the popular kids all call each other by their last names, something Kuroo started in fifth grade when his mom left and his first name reminded him to much of her, in fact the way you knew you were at least somewhat accepted by them was if you were addressed by your last name (the only people that this didn’t apply to were the Miya twins because there were two of them and Kenma because he always seems to be an exception). So hearing the two ring leaders address each other by their first names was something that could be seen as a declaration of war. And for all intents and purpose it was. 

Nobody dared to talk again until the two started walking again. Oikawa immediately sat down, head held high, ignoring the food in front of him all together while trying to find a topic of conversation for him and Atsumu. Thankfully he wasn’t searching for long as Iwaizumi and Terushima, a junior that was on the cheer team, sat down. 

“Hey beautiful,” Iwaizumi greeted Oikawa, causing him to blush, which was quickly covered by a sweet laugh. 

“Why Iwa-chan, aren’t we being affectionate?” Oikawa teased, “but just so you know, you’re beautiful too.”

“Ugh, this is making me feel so single,” Terushima complained smiling at the adorable couple in front of him. 

“Please, you’re too busy getting it on with half the football team to complain anyway,” Atsumu teased. Their banter continued for the rest of lunch, easing Oikawa’s nerves slightly, but the fear of what was to come still hung over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep am I right? Fair warning the cute fluff IwaOi shit will keep happening because I just really love the idea of Iwa being soft for Oikawa.   
> -Element


	3. Kuroo and Bokuto Being Oikawa's Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto get Oikawa high, and Iwa learns of a upsetting development.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, Oikawa meeting up with Kuroo and Bokuto underneath the bleachers after school. Oikawa graciously accepted the blunt that Kuroo offered.

"So you really aren't gonna tell us what's wrong."

"So Iwa-chan has already talked to you."

"Just answer the question 'Kawa."

"That was more of a statement then a question."

"'Kawa."

"Fine, yeah I'm not telling you, that's between me and Koushi."

"It's really fucking weird hearing you call Suga that. But come on you tell us everything, why not this? It's not like you haven't told us Suga's secrets before."

"Thanks for reminding me how shitty of a person I am."

"You're not a shitty person Oiks," Bonito finally spoke up, "you just do shitty things, like not talking to people who care about you."

"Wow, serious Bo. How long have you been hitting that thing? Or is Akaashi just rubbing off on you in a different way?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm serious 'Kawa, why are you pushing us away?"

"I just don't feel right about talking about this, with the others it's because of the potential drama, with you, I don't really know, I just don't want to talk about it. So can we drop it and get high?"

"Sure Oiks, for now."

“So how’s the volleyball team doing this year? Any promising recruits?” 

“Actually the season should be pretty good, there these sophomores that I guess have finally gotten their shit together. Probably just because of their amazing captain.”

“Ugh, Bo-chan why did you have to let this one become captain again? It’s going straight to his ego.”

“An oversight I assure you,” the three teens laughed at this, and for just a moment everything felt easy. He knew the feeling wouldn’t last but at least he had a moment with his childhood friends to just breathe for a second. Of course that second couldn’t last forever. His buzz wouldn’t last forever. He can’t forget the weekend’s events forever. But for now he can try to forget and try to be okay. 

~*~*~*~

This all comes crashing down about an hour later when Iwaizumi is finally done with practice for the day. The scene Iwa finds in front of him when he looks underneath the bleachers, ready to go home, breaks his heart. As usual Kuroo and Bokuto are passed out from the afternoon’s activity, but Tooru is awake for a change, with tear marks on his cheeks silently sobbing. Immediately Iwaizumi runs over to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him, startling the young man and causing him to sob louder. Instantly, Iwaizumi moves so Tooru can see him. 

“Hey, hey, come on it’s just me. Breathe for me okay? Can you please breathe with me? I love you Tooru, and I’m here for you okay. I love you, now come on you’re safe, please calm down for me baby,” Iwaizumi tries to keep his voice steady and free of the worry he knows would make Oikawa worse. The sobs that are gradually getting louder, as Oikawa struggles to ground himself, wake Kuroo and Bokuto, sobering them up quickly. 

“What’s going on?” Bokuto rushes towards them immediately worried for his friend. Kuroo steps forward grabbing his friend’s arm and pulling him back allowing Iwaizumi and Oikawa to maintain what little space they have. 

“Hey ‘Kawa, focus on our voices. Look, try to remember where you are and who you are with,” Kuroo starts trying some of the grounding techniques he learned from Kenma, “You are safe, you are with Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. We are not going to hurt you,” at this Oikawa started to calm down the sobs getting quieter as Kuroo kept talking, and Iwaizumi rubbed small circles on the back of his hands, “good, good. Can you try to tell me where you are?”

“I-I’m,” Oikawa’s voice broke as he tried to follow through with the request, “I’m un-underneath the bl-bleachers b-by the football fi-field.” 

“Good, you’re doing great. Now can you follow Iwa’s breathing?” Kuroo continued, voice gentle, as he and Bokuto took a cautious step forward. Iwaizumi then starts leading the breathing exercise he used whenever Tooru had panic attacks. They used to happen more frequently before his dad got a job that sent him on a lot of business trips, but no matter how infrequent the attacks happen Iwaizumi never let himself forget the technique.

Once Oikawa had regained the ability to breathe properly, Kuroo and Bokuto sat down on either side of him, careful not to touch him, as Oikawa fell into Iwaizumi’s arms still sniffling some. The three teenagers waited patiently for him to sit back up before trying to figure out what happened to their friend. And after Oikawa collected himself (and figured out what lie he was gonna use that wasn’t a complete lie) he sat up to face what he knew would be concern covered faces. 

“I’m fine guys,” is what he opens with, hoping to keep the conversation short. 

“We haven’t asked,” Kuroo replies in a calm voice. 

“I can see on your faces, but seriously I’m fine, it’s just the weed.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Tooru. What’s really wrong, I know how weed affects you and this ain’t it,” Iwaizumi glowered. 

“It’s just, it’s just my dad’s trip is ending soon, and I’m getting nervous that’s all,” it wasn’t a full lie, his dad was returning soon, but he knew that wasn’t why he was crying, even if he can’t remember starting to cry in the first place. 

“Oh Tooru, why didn’t you tell me before?” Iwaizumi immediately felt bad for his previous tone. 

“I just found out this morning, sorry.”

“It’s okay baby, is that why you wanted to drive this morning?”

“Wait you drove, but still let us get you high? I thought we told you not to do that after last time Oiks,” Bokuto interrupted before Oikawa had the chance to answer Iwaizumi. 

“But I knew my Iwa-chan would drive me home, right Iwa-chan? And yeah, that’s why I wanted to drive,” Oikawa sighed after answering both questions. 

“Yeah, of course Tooru. And next time just tell me please,” Iwaizumi assured, too worried to indulge in Oikawa’s attempt at teasing. 

“Okay Hajime,” Oikawa relented, exhausted from the crying and weed, “can we go home now? I need some rest.” 

“Of course babe, come on. My house or yours?” Iwaizumi was already rising to his feet pulling Oikawa with him while the other two followed suit. 

“Mine, I need a nap. And thanks for the bud guys. We’ll see you tomorrow, love y’all,” Oikawa turned to face Kuroo and Bokuto as he ended his sentence, giving them quick hugs.  
“See you tomorrow Oiks,” Bokuto whispered.

“Yeah, see ya ‘Kawa. Get some sleep,” Kuroo ordered as he pulled back from the hug. 

“Alright mom,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue at his friend. With that Iwaizumi exchanged his goodbyes, and helped Oikawa to his car. Leaving the other two behind with their worry. 

“What do you think that was actually about?” Bokuto asked Kuroo after the couple had left.

“I don’t know bro. God I wish we had been awake, maybe he would have let something slip. I know this can’t be just about his dad, he is usually more reluctant to drive when his dad comes to town. Plus he wouldn’t have brushed us off earlier if it was,” Kuroo replied. 

“Exactly what I was thinking bro, I’m guessing that Iwaizumi is thinking the same, hopefully he can figure out something. But right now we gotta get going, or we’ll be late for meeting up with Kenma and Keiji.”

“Yeah bro, I’m sure Akaashi is already there, lets go.” 

~*~*~*~

Iwaizumi pulled into the Oikawas’ driveway and put the car in park. Once he and Tooru made their way inside the house, Tooru immediately went to his room after he told Hajime to chill in the attic until he woke up. Of course Iwaizumi found this weird, Tooru usually would have pulled Iwa into bed to “steal his body heat and love,” but alas he went upstairs to their hangout space and once again opened the group chat to add the latest development. 

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_SOS_

 ** _From Atsumu_**  
_Wait, what happened!?_

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_Tooru’s dad is coming home. I don’t know when, all Tooru said was soon._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Tendou_**  
_Fuuccck, Do you think that that has something to do with everything going on?_

____

______ _ _

____

No one, even Iwaizumi, knew the whole story with Oikawa’s dad. All they really knew is that he yelled at him quite a bit, didn’t accept that his son was gay, and caused Oikawa to get frequent panic attacks in his youth. But besides not knowing much, it was enough to know that Oikawa’s dad being home was never a good thing. 

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_I don’t think so, this is just something to add on to everything else._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Daichi_**  
_Did you happen to find out anything from Kuroo and Bokuto?_

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_Nada, they know as much as we do.  
How’s Suga doing? I feel bad that we haven’t been worrying for him like we are for Tooru._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Daichi_**  
_He’s doing better than Oiks, but I can tell he’s blaming himself. I know he wants to text Oikawa but won’t let himself. Ugh why do they have to be so stubborn!?_

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_Even if he texted I don’t think it would do any good, I’m fairly sure Tooru blocked him. I’m also worried that this wouldn’t resolve itself with just a text, we really need to find out what happened at the party._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Atsumu_**  
_We keep saying that but no one has offered a how, and until we can I think we need to work on damage control. According to Yahaba there has been some rumors spreading around school, most prominent is that Suga cheated on Daichi with Iwa_

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_That’s so fucking stupid._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Atsumu_**  
_I know, but you know how teens are, I’d just show ‘Kawa a little more physical affection tomorrow, and just say it’s to keep stupid people in their place if he asks why._

____

______ _ _

____

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
_Yeah, I guess. Well Tooru just woke up, I g2g. Talk to y’all later._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Daichi_**  
_Yeah, Suga needs me too. Tell us if y’all hear anymore rumors please._

____

______ _ _

____

**_From Atsumu_**  
_On it, good luck guys._

____

______ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me adding more drama than I originally planned. Anyways have a great day everyone, hope you liked it.  
> ~Element


	4. Oikawa's Protection Squad #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's dad comes home early, and some unnamed sophomores fucking shit up royally.

Oikawa’s relationship with his dad was far worse than just strained. The man had never really been wanted by his dad in the first place, hell his dad hadn’t even shown up to the hospital when he was born, leaving Iwaizumi’s mom to be the first (other than his mom) to see him, and because of the initial indifference the hatred his dad felt towards him flowed easily. The first thing that caused this hatred was Tooru’s mother giving Tooru her last name instead of his father’s. The thing that pushed him over the edge however, was when Tooru’s older sister got pregnant at sixteen and was kicked out. Their father took out his anger on Tooru, blaming him for allowing his sister’s boyfriend in the house, even if Tooru was six at the time. That was the first time that Tooru’s dad hit him. It was only one hard slap across the face, but it felt like the world was ending for Tooru. Even eleven years later he still hasn’t processed that night, or the years of abuse that followed. The worst of it was when Tooru came out as gay. He had never really talked to his family about the subject before, but he didn’t want to hide from any consequences, and once he was assured by Iwaizumi that if anything happened he would be able to live with him (similar promises coming from Kuroo, Suga, and Bokuto), he gathered the courage and announced at the age of 10 that he was gay. This announcement led to one of the worst nights of Tooru’s life, with his father yelling that “I already had one failure of a kid, I didn’t need another” and other similar things while his fist connected to Tooru’s stomach over and over again. Tooru wasn’t able to go to school for two days after that, lying to his friends saying that his parents had wanted to celebrate his coming out. The only thing that kept him going was his mom whispering to him that she accepted him while putting him to bed that night. He had given up thinking that she’d leave her husband after that, instead trying to figure out why she was still with him. The truth was she wanted to but was too scared.

Nobody ever found out about the beatings, he learned how to use foundation for the bruises that couldn’t be hidden by clothes, and once his dad got a new job that sent him off on trips all the time the beatings only happened occasionally. Sometimes if he was lucky his dad would drink enough to pass out before Tooru got home the few times a year that his dad was home. Typically after greeting his father Tooru was able to escape to either Iwaizumi’s or one of the other’s houses until his father left again. 

With this knowledge of the past, the sound of a door being harshly slammed opened startling Oikawa made sense. He had been making his way to the bathroom having left Iwaizumi in the attic when his father's rough voice called out for his mother. Immediately he went into panic mode, his father wasn't even supposed to be home until next week, and now here he was in the house while Oikawa was with his boyfriend, a boyfriend that Oikawa's dad didn't know about. And as if summoned by his panic, said boyfriend was now making his way down the stairs towards a frozen Oikawa. As soon as he heard his father start towards the stairs, whatever spell he had been under broke, and he started running to stop Iwaizumi pushing him back up the stairs.

"What-"

"Shh, I'll explain later, but I really need you to wait up here for me. If I don't come back in five minutes climb out the window and go home. Please just listen, please."

"Okay, okay. I will. I love you," Iwaizumi agreed desperately hoping everything was okay. He wanted to argue, but seeing the panic in Oikawa's eyes was enough to shut him up. 

"I love you too. Now go please," and with that Iwaizumi turned back up the stairs quietly shutting the door behind him. After Oikawa heard the door close he walked back towards the stairs trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Slowly he headed down hoping to keep his father down there long enough for Iwa to leave. His heart beat against his rib cage at an alarming rate, making him feel like he was going to burst open. And then it felt like it stopped beating all together when he saw his father looking at him with the usual disgust he had become accustomed to. 

"Hello," he squeaked out, wanting nothing more to run away and lock himself in his room. But he couldn't do that because then his dad might find Iwaizumi and Oikawa was not willing to risk him. 

"I called for your mother, not for you whore," Oikawa cringed at the word, but still didn't move.

"She's not home right now," he said barely above a whisper.

"Probably trying to avoid a fag like you huh, I can't say I blame her," his father snapped. The slur breaking Oikawa even more, however he just ignored it, instead inquiring:

"What are you doing home so early, you weren't supposed to be back until next week?" 

"The deal closed faster than it was supposed to. And what are you doing here, doesn't a pretty boy like you have somewhere to be whoring around?"

"I can leave if you wan-" he gets cut off by a punch to the gut, making him double over.

"What? You can't take a hit? I'm sure you've had worse from everyone you let use your, you slut," his father hissed.

"I've n-never, let anyone u-use me," Oikawa manages through gritted teeth. It's technically a lie, but he knows he's not a whore, or a slut, no matter what people say. 

"Oh, I'm sure," his father spits back as he collides a fist with Oikawa's jaw before pushing him towards the stairs, "go get your shit and get out! You're not allowed back in this house until I leave!"

With that Oikawa runs up stairs and packs quickly, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out. It takes about five minutes to run the few blocks to Iwaizumi's house. When he gets there he knocks lightly hoping that Iwa is the one to open it. After a few seconds, he starts to head to Iwaizumi's window when the door opens to a worried Iwa. Iwaizumi immediately grabs Oikawa and pulls him in the house. 

“Tooru, what’s wrong? What happened?” Iwaizumi rushed out, letting his voice drop down to a whisper when he saw the mark on Oikawa’s jaw, “are you okay?”

“I-I can’t t-tell you,” was all Oikawa could get out before he broke down in Iwaizumi’s arms, letting heavy sobs escape from his mouth. He mentally added this to the ever growing list of things that Iwaizumi, the person who was supposed to know everything about him, couldn’t know. And so instead of answering his questions, Oikawa cried, and cried until he fell asleep in Iwaizumi’s arms. 

~*~*~*~

After everything that had happened the day before Oikawa wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else going wrong, but as luck would have it the universe decided that from the very moment he woke up he was fucked. It started with a text from Atsumu:

**_From TsumuBabe_ **   
_Not to alarm you, but we may have a problem…_

**_To TsumuBabe_ **   
_What kinda problem?_

**_From TsumuBabe_ **   
_Well I heard from someone that Koushi had said some stuff about you, idk what tho_

**_To TsumuBabe_ **   
_Thanks for letting me know. I'll see what I can find_

Oikawa took this as a chance to look around the room he was going to be staying in. It was as familiar as his by this point, but each time he woke up here his heart grew a little at the obvious influence Tooru had on Hajime: the alien posters hung by the Godzilla ones, the telescope in the corner of the room, amongst the many playbills from Tooru’s shows that were tacked up on the wall. All things that were bought with Tooru in mind (though the playbills were only occasionally something he had to spend money to get since quite often he was snuck in by Tooru himself). He slowly got up, hearing Iwaizumi’s phone go off, deciding that he needed a shower. He quickly left a kiss on Iwa’s forehead before getting up to start his day. 

Once Oikawa was out of the room Iwaizumi he let himself wake up, immediately reaching for his phone he saw that Atsumu had already texted the group chat:

**_From Atsumu_ **   
_Emergency! Emergency! Daichi please, please, please, plesas tell me the rumors aren’t truuue_

**_From Daichi_ **   
_What are you talking about? What rumors…?_

**_From Atsumu_ **   
_Well I heard from Yahaba that he heard from a sophomore in student council that apparently overheard a conversation you and Suga were having that apparently Suga called ‘Kawa a “selfish brat that doesn’t know shit.” So is it true?????_

**_From Daichi_ **   
_Fuckkk, I’m mean it’s kinda true but like not the whole story_

This piqued Iwaizumi’s interest as he was already typing a strongly worded text to defend his boyfriend. However, Atsumu beat him to it. 

**_From Atsumu_ **   
_Tf you mean!?! I love Suga but I will yell at any bitch who talks shit about Oik’s_

**_From Daichi_ **   
_Woah, woah, calm down. He didn’t call Oikawa that directly in the first place, he was talking about all of theatre club when he said that cause they were asking for a bigger budget. Even if he hadn’t meant it directly at Oikawa he still seemed really guilty after he said it. But yeah it was fucked up, I told him as much_

**_From Atsumu_ **   
_Well shit, what do we do now? I gave ‘Kawa a heads up in hopes that would like lessen shit once he hears stuff from people, but that is when I thought Suga hadn’t said anything AT ALL, now idk_

**_From Tendou_ **   
_You think he’ll believe what he’s gonna hear? Or has heard? Even though he knows Suga?_

**_To ‘How to stop WW3’_**  
 _At this point maybe, he hasn’t had the chance to hear from anyone except for Atsumu because he’s currently in the show, but with how he’s feeling I’m gonna guess that his self destructive mode would believe anything right about now._

**_From Tendou_**  
 _Well fuck. Y’all need to figure out some way to make him not believe what he’s being told, WITHOUT making it seem like y’all are defending Suga._

**_From Atsumu_ **   
_We know, we know_

And with that the conversation fizzled out, with everyone promising to report if anything more is said at school. Iwaizumi is about to click open his group chat with Bokuto and Kuroo when Atsumu texts him:

**_From The Blonde One_ **   
_This is sus right? Like I have a really bad feeling that Daichi ain’t saying everything and Suga might have fired the first attack_

**_To The Blonde One_ **   
_Tbh idk. I don’t think Daichi would outright lie, in fact if Suga was spouting shit in an intentional way I think Daichi would’ve been the first to tell us, or at least he would’ve vaguely stated that it was getting worse. Plus we really shouldn’t be picking sides, or even talking about him like this tbh. It ain’t gonna help anybody._

**_From The Blonde One_ **   
_Yeah you’re right, I just don’t want anything to get worse_

**_To The Blonde One_ **   
_Me too._

And with that Iwaizumi was finally able to focus his attention to the problem that had been bugging him all night. 

**_To ‘Oikawa’s Protection Squad #1’_**   
_So we have a slight issue…_

**_From Owlman_ **   
_That issue is?_

**_To ‘Oikawa’s Protection Squad #1’_**   
_Tooru’s dad came home a week early, and they got into a screaming match or something, idk when Tooru heard the front door he made me climb out the window and go home before I could hear too much. All he told me is that he’s been kicked out until his dad leaves in two weeks. I’m really worried cause while he can stay here for most of the days he can’t tomorrow or next thrusday, and he showed up with a bruise startung to form on his face that he apparently got from tripping into the door as he was runnung out._

**_From Cheshire Cat_**   
_Calm down Iwa, you’re working yourself into a panic. We’ll make sure he has a bed each night, in fact he can stay at mine tomorrow, and besides that there isn’t much we can do. If he says he tripped then until we can prove anything else that is what we have to believe. Look I have similar suspicions, but we can’t do shit until they are confirmed or denied. All we can do today is be there for him and offer him support, okay?_

**_From Owlman_ **   
_Yeah, we have to take this in stride, and I’m almost a hundred percent positive that I can have him over next thursday, I’ll let you know if that changes tho_

**_To ‘Oikawa’s Protection Squad #1’_ **   
_Thanks guys, you’re right. Oikawa is coming back from the bathroom so I gotta go, see ya at school_

**_From Cheshire Cat_**   
_No problem man, I’ll ask ‘Kawa about sleeping over when I see him._

**_To ‘Oikawa’s Protection Squad #1’_ **   
_Okay, thanks again_

Iwaizumi looked up just in time to see Oikawa come out of the bathroom ready for school, and bruise covered up completely. When Oikawa saw him, he raised an eyebrow at the quarterback, who in turn realized that he hadn’t moved from the edge of the bed. 

“Come on Iwa-chan, we don’t want to be late,” Iwaizumi ignored how forced the cheeriness in Oikawa’s voice sounded as he got up. 

“Yeah okay Shittykawa.”

“Mean Iwa-chan,” with that Iwaizumi got ready, and as they left he ignored Tooru’s fake smile, he ignored Tooru barely touching his breakfast, he ignored the memory of last night when Tooru made sure to maintain space save for Iwaizumi’s hand resting on his hip, and by ignored it he meant he didn’t mention them, he didn’t bring them up no matter how much he wanted to. And because he was biting his tongue the ride was silent the whole way to school, which made him worry even more. 

~*~*~*~

The day only seemed to go downhill from there. Their group met at the statue just like the day before, Kuroo casually asking Oikawa for a sleepover the next night which Oikawa agreed to, and Atsumu trying to keep the groups mind off everything with an embarrassing anecdote about something Osamu did, when a group of sophomores walked by.

“Can you believe that Koushi called Tooru a brat? Like I knew they weren’t speaking but damn,” one of them said, this made Oikawa freeze in place. He knew that a rumor was going around, but he didn’t know that word was involved. In all honesty the idea that Sugawara was saying anything negative about him should have been what made Oikawa upset, but he was too focused on that word in particular that he didn’t really care about the context. Because while Oikawa had been called many things by many people, the word “brat” was one that anyone close to him knew to stay away from. It was a word that his dad had used so much throughout his life, turning from teasing to a true insult somewhere along the way. A word that was an automatic trigger. So when the next words slipped from his mouth he couldn’t help but curse himself for his knee jerk response of:

“Wow, so Koushi really does have a stick up his ass,” said just loud enough for the same sophomores to hear it. He group just looked at him in silence trying to figure out what to say after hearing Oikawa talk about Sugawara for the first time since Saturday. He realized that their conversation had stopped about the same time he realized what he had said. So he quickly excused himself and walked to his homeroom. Already dreading how quickly that would get back to Sugawara, because no matter how mad he was at him, he knew he couldn’t afford to have Suga as an enemy. 

Of course what he said spread like lightning despite his friend’s attempts at damage control, because no matter how many excuses they made, none sounded believable. And after hearing what Oikawa had said, it was reported that Suga had made a gripe of his own. This continued for most of the day as the grapevine passed the insults between the two. In all honesty the fears everyone shared shouldn't have been something to take seriously. The incident shouldn't have led to any.type of true fighting between the two, and on the surface it didn't. But the digs the two we're now mumbling felt like the being of a full scale attack, and of course Oikawa couldn't have that. He wanted to shut this down quickly for so many reasons the most prominent being that ‘the bastard should not be saying shit since everything was his fault in the first place.’

By the time school had finished Oikawa had never been more grateful for hell week, or rehearsal in general for that matter. He could say for the first time since that week had started that he felt at ease. He was able to make last minute adjustments to his inflection without overthinking, try on his costume to see if anything needed to be fixed without flinching at anyone's touch, hell he was even able to practice the kissing scene without panicking. He felt like he was on cloud nine as rehearsal wrapped up for the day, thanking every god there was that he had been able to convince everyone to have the fall musical be ‘Little Shop of Horrors’ because being able to play Seymour was allowing him to completely detach himself into the role, and because ‘Be A Dentist’ never failed to bring him joy. And even if that small bit of joy didn’t last long as he walked out of the school building, it gave him enough clarity to figure out his plan to shut down everything before it spiralled. So with a starting point in mind he took out his phone and called his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally adding the highschool drama part of this fic that the whole fic was supposed to be about, oops. And yes I made Oikawa a theatre nerd because I am missing theatre a fuck ton. And yes Little Shop of Horrors has nothing to do with the story, I just love that musical. And yes it is currently five am when I am writing/editing this, at this point I time is just an illusion. Anyways have a good night.  
> ~Element


	5. TsumuBabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes for damage control, and Atsumu encounters another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this filler that may or may not go anywhere.

“Hey, Shigeru how’s it going?”

“Not bad Tooru, what do you want?”

“Why do you always think I want something? Can’t I just check up on my little cousin?” Pout evident in his voice.

“Because you always want something,” Yahaba laughed. 

“Ugh, fine you got me. Can you possibly control those sophomores? They’re running their mouths when they shouldn’t.” 

“I’ll see what I can do. Those fuckers are gossip mines y’know.”

“Feed them some shit about those freshman who got caught fucking behind the principal’s car,” Oikawa suggested. 

“Oh, is this true tea?” Yahaba perked up. 

“Of course dear cousin. Fresh from the source as well,” Oikawa smirked.

“You do drive a hard bargain, I’ll see what I can do,” and with that Yahaba hung up. Oikawa did feel bad about airing other’s dirty laundry, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just sit back and do nothing while his reputation is being slaughtered by someone who had already hurt him so much. So with this in mind he took a deep breath and continued the walk to the parking lot where he knew his Iwa-chan would be. He took a couple deep breaths to ground himself before he had to face his reality again. The bruise on his jaw might be covered, but Iwaizumi had still seen the mark yesterday, and while he wouldn’t ask unwanted questions, Tooru knew those questions were there. All he can do as he approaches Hajime’s beat up pick up is plaster on a smile, a small one to seem more genuine, and get in mumbling something about being tired. Thankfully, Iwaizumi just starts the car and drives them home. 

In that moment Tooru realizes that Iwaizumi’s house really has felt more like a home than his house has in years. He feels a lot more safe here than in his own house too. He realizes that while Hajime’s room was a mix of the two of them, his own room barely contains himself. He knows that no matter who he is, he _will_ be accepted here. And because of these realizations (and how life has been in a general sense) the moment the two boyfriends are alone in Hajime’s room Tooru lays down and bursts into tears. But unlike the tears from yesterday, these tears are filled with relief and hope. Slowly but surely, with the feeling of Hajime rubbing his back, Oikawa cries himself into a restful sleep. Though he does send one text to Atsumu beforehand:

**_To TsumuBabe_ **  
_Don’t worry I’m taking care of everything :)_

~*~*~*~

Atsumu had opened the text as soon as he got home. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Oikawa had planned. So with his uncertainty, he left Oikawa on read, expecting to get an earful if Oikawa hadn’t fallen asleep already, and started walking to his bed room to facetime Sakusa. However, Atsumu heard crying as he passed the bathroom, the door slightly ajar. He had just passed his brother’s room seeing a sleeping Osamu, so he knew it wasn’t him, meaning that the only person it could be was Suna since they were spending the night. Atsumu briefly wondered if he should get Osamu or try to help himself. He really didn’t know what would be better in this situation, on one hand Osamu and Suna were dating so he would know what to do and how to help, on the other hand Suna was clearly trying to make sure they didn’t alert Osamu. In the end, he decided to head towards the bathroom, it’s not like I haven’t helped them before, he thought. It was true back in elementary and middle school he and Suna were close, the two had drifted apart after Osamu and Atsumu blew up at each other when Atsumu revealed he was going to be skipping eighth grade. The fight was never really talked about, causing Atsumu to pull further away from the other two. But what mattered right now is that he did in fact know how to help Suna calm down when they needed someone. So with that mindset he slowly pushed open the door to the bathroom, revealing a red faced Suna, with tears running down their cheeks. Though what really caught Atsumu’s eye was the thin red lines on Suna’s arm with blood slowly seeping from them.

“Rin…” Atsumu trailed off not wanting to proceed until he knew that the other was alerted to his presence. 

“Tsumu, what a-are you doing here?” Suna’s voice was quiet and hoarse as they forced the words out. 

“Shh, Rin it’s okay, I’m here to make sure you feel okay, okay?” He tried to keep his voice steady as he slowly approached Suna, making all his movements very clear. At that point Suna looked down at their arms realizing that Atsumu could see everything. They tried to hide their arms against their body, but they knew it was too late, Atsumu had seen. “Hey, hey, you don’t need to hide, it’s okay, I won’t judge you. Let’s just get you cleaned up, okay?”

To all of this Suna just nodded, not knowing if they could speak. Atsumu helped them stand enough to sit at the edge of the tub while he grabbed a soft washcloth to clean the cuts running it under warm water. He got to work ensuring that the wounds don’t get infected and bandaging them, remember to be gentle and deliberate with his actions, making sure Suna knew his every move. And soon he is done and rinsing the cloth.

“Thank you,” they whisper in that same fragile voice. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Atsumu questions making sure that they know it is completely up to them. Suna just shakes their head, still not up for talking, “well that's fine, let me just go get one of Osamu’s hoodies, and then I’ll be here for anything you need, okay?”

Another nod, though in all fairness the word ‘okay’ being repeated so many times may not deserve anything more than a nod. After the acknowledgement, Atsumu gets up to get said hoodie. When he gets back he quietly asks Suna if they need anything, getting a small “hugs” as a response. So the two stay cuddled for a couple hours. Somewhere during that time Atsumu’s mind wanders to thoughts of his best friend, wondering if Oikawa has gone back to his old self destructive habits as well. He knows that he shouldn’t be thinking of Oikawa when Suna is in his arms trembling slightly, but he can’t help it with the worry he's been feeling all week. So as he continues to stroke Suna’s hair, his mind going in between Oikawa and the person tucked into his side, he tries to figure out how to help the people that he loves. They are family, and god dammit he doesn’t like his family hurting. 

~*~*~*~

The rest of Tuesday is uneventful for Oikawa, as is the majority of Wednesday, that's due to a little rumor (that Oikawa adamantly denies knowing anything about) spreading around the school. But instead of listening to the gossip as he usually would, he instead focuses on his upcoming sleepover at Kuroo’s. He knows that Kuroo knew about his predicament, he knows that Kuroo offered because Iwa-chan couldn’t. But even knowing this, he couldn’t wait. He really missed Kuroo and the sleepovers they had as kids. When they had first met Kuroo and Oikawa instantly knew that they would be friends for life. They were basically the same person except Kuroo didn’t whine (and that Kuroo topped, something Oikawa always said instead), so they understood each other really well. So they always knew exactly how to make a sleepover great for the other, leading to some of Oikawa’s favorite memories. 

Over the years their sleep overs changed in dynamics as Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto decided to experiment with each other starting in seventh grade, a lot more hand jobs and blow jobs entered the mix that year, never sex though. Once eighth grade and their sexcapades finished however, their sleepovers became less common (still happening occasionally) more so when they just needed the other to be there for them. 

So, due to their sleepover track record Oikawa is so excited when he grabs his bag from Iwaizumi’s car and walks towards Kuroo’s. In all truth while he did love Iwaizumi’s beat up pickup (that he could not remember the brand of for the life of him, he thinks Toyota though), especially after Junior Prom last year, Kuroo’s Jeep was one of his favorite cars (second only to his own) especially when the top cover was off. His love for Kuroo’s car came from the many late nights where they drove around acting like idiots. It also was comforting in the same way Kuroo’s house is, because it has the same smell that felt like home. 

“Hey, ‘Kawa,” Kuroo called him over, putting his arm around Oikawa when the other was close enough, “it’s just us at home tonight so I was thinking we could watch a bunch of your favorite rom-coms, and some beer.” 

“Yeah that sounds fun,” Oikawa gave Kuroo a smile, his first genuine one since Saturday. He got in the car as Kuroo went to the driver’s seat. The drive to Kuroo’s was silent except for the death metal coming through the speakers. Most people would not expect the usually calm and witty Kuroo to love Cannibal Corpse, but Oikawa absolutely loved Kuroo’s soft spot for the loud, abrasive music. 

As they arrived at Kuroo’s house a sense of calm washed over Oikawa. He knew that this was a safe space for him, not as much as Iwa-chan’s home is, but a safe space nonetheless. He smiled slightly at the modest house in front of him, a small two bedroom that housed some of his favorite memories. Including the memory of Iwaizumi asking him to be his boyfriend after years of mutual pining. After a few moments of him just standing and smiling up at the house, Kuroo pushed Oikawa through the front door telling him to go into the living room and make himself at home.

~*~*~*~

They waited until after dinner to start the movie marathon. The marathon started with 27 Dresses, and was on a movie that neither of them knew the name of. Currently on the screen was a couple having a screaming match in the typical “protagonist fight before the climax cliche.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi never have had an actual fight as a couple. Both were really good about communicating when the other did something that upset them, and secrets were kept at a minimum, except for Oikawa’s ever growing list. The list that only held two things at the beginning of highschool was probably at ten things now, and as he watched the person on the screen ranting about the other being a liar he thought about those ten things. More specifically he thought about the one that was added less than a week ago, the only secret Iwaizumi knows Oikawa’s keeping from him. He doesn’t even fully grasp the spiral that his mind is going through until he can feel that his breathing has picked up and Kuroo’s attention is drawn towards him. Kuroo moved closer to him, pulling Oikawa into his side. Kuroo tried to use the same techniques as the last panic attack Oikawa had, but Oikawa couldn’t hear anything but white noise as everything got more blurry, and the memories became stronger. 

The panic attack lasted longer this time, only calming down after an hour or so, the whole time Kuroo held Oikawa still talking to him. Once Oikawa was calmed down enough to talk, Kuroo started trying to figure out what was going on right away:

“Hey, are you okay now?” Kuroo asked, passing Oikawa a glass of water and barely waiting for Oikawa to nod before continuing, “what was that about?”

“I-I just can’t t-tell you,” Oikawa responded, voice still shaky. He thought that he was doing better, but he really wasn’t.

“Did the fight in the movie trigger this? Did you and Iwaizumi argue?” Kuroo pushed.

“No, no, of course not. We never fight, but please. Please, just change the subject, so we can get back to our night. I don’t want to waste our sleepover,” Oikawa pleaded.

“Alright,” and with that they tried to resume their night, which did go better than expected. The panic attack was all but forgotten by the third beer. Oikawa went to sleep that night as happy as he could be, hoping to survive the rest of Hell Week without another incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll never be consistent in the names I use. Oops. Also I finally know the amount of chapters, so hopefully I can fit everything I want to say in them. Good Night Y'all.  
> ~Element


	6. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show begins and the gang thinks they're making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for this to come out. I lost motivation somewhere in December, but I'm back.

In the morning, Oikawa woke up to slight prodding on his jaw. Feeling a jolt of pain go through his face he sat up quickly to be met with worried eyes that belonged to Kuroo. 

“One, thanks for the concealer on my pillow. That’s gonna be a bitch to get out,” Kuroo muttered sarcastically, “and two, what the fuck happened to your face dude.?”

“Nothing, just ran face first into a wall,” Oikawa rushes out, “y’know how clumsy I am when I’m not having to uphold my rep.” 

“Oikawa,” Kuroo’s voice was stern, giving a warning to the other. 

“Oh shit what time is it!?” Oikawa’s genuine panic distracted Kuroo from what he was trying to do.

“Um, 4:40 am,” Kuroo lent back to look at his phone screen, cursing his inability to sleep. Suddenly Oikawa tore himself from bed mumbling a string of curses.

“Shit, I need to be at school by 5:00, so get your lazy ass up. I can’t believe I missed my alarm, fuck, or did I forget to set it? Nope it’s just dead, god damnit. Fuck!” Oikawa ran around getting ready at a record speed, shooting a hard glare at Kuroo all the while, and essentially dragging him out to his Jeep the minute Kuroo put on his shoes. Dress rehearsal was always the morning before school on opening night. It was a tradition. Now it has created problems for the tech crew before, but it makes it much easier for the cast to be prepared for the assembly that the theatre troupe puts on to advertise the show. So Oikawa pulled Kuroo away from the comfort of his bed three hours earlier than normal so they could race to school to start the day. The Jeep being pushed to the limit so that they can turn a twenty minute drive into a ten minute one. Arriving with five minutes to spare, Oikawa jumps out of the vehicle and into the building’s entrance, already shedding his jacket in order to make it easier to change into his costume. By some miracle he is the second to the last to arrive, making it so the other person gets the lecture on punctuality and not him.

He is soon ushered backstage and all but thrown into his costume. He rushes out of the dressing area to where the cast is doing their pre show warmups, this includes whoosh, bug-a-low, and zip-zap-zop. It’s moments like this that Tooru remembers why he got into theatre in the first place, the feeling of trust that comes with an ensemble. He takes a quick breath after the last round of bug-a-low (which the group always plays twice) and then turns to the director listening intently to his last minute advice. After that everyone runs to their marks. Tooru hears the opening lines of the show and immediately feels as if everything that was going wrong in his life just disappeared. Time seems to move in slow motion, but finally he starts singing and for once he feels on top of the world. It’s a feeling that he has never been able to replicate, not even with his Iwa-chan. It’s a feeling that one cannot describe with any word, except maybe freedom. You are no longer yourself when you are on stage, you are someone else, someone who will always know their future, and for someone like Tooru, the thought of certainty is a comforting one. 

~*~*~*~ 

Dress rehearsal wraps up allowing the troupe a 20 minute breather to get to the assembly that they are going have to put on, and all the fear and doubt that had been vanished from Tooru’s mind suddenly makes an appearance once again when he remembers that he is going have to share the stage with one student council president. 

He never really thought that he would have to talk to Suga again, or at least not this soon, but the universe was not on his side today. So as he walks up to his mark, Oikawa has to keep himself from flinching when he feels the familiar presence just a few feet behind him. Instead of turning around and meeting what he thinks will be cold eyes he stands as still as a statue, focusing on his breathing. 

"Goodluck today Tooru,” Suga says, the look in his eyes being one of pleading that the other will answer him. 

“Thanks Koushi,” and Suga can feel his heart shatter at the cold tone the other was using. He just wishes he could go back in time before everything happened and somehow make things right between him and his best friend. But before he could try to make a conversation out of the stilted response he was called on stage to introduce the theatre troupe.  
Taking a deep breath Suga started his speech:

“Thank you, thank you. I’m Koushi Sugawara for those who don’t know me, I’m this year’s StuCo president. And I welcome you to this year’s first Opening Night for our theatre troupe. As returning students know, every year for Halloween the drama club puts on a wonderful musical; this year they're performing _Little Shop of Horrors_ starring our own Tooru Oikawa as Seymour,” he pauses for the thunderous applause, “and Sally Reinfield as Audrey,” less applause but still some, “well welcome to the stage your leads,” and again more applause. However when Oikawa walks up to stand by Suga the entire auditorium, especially their friends, holds their breath seeing the two ex-best friends sharing the stage. But of course Oikawa breaks the tension with his signature smile. 

“Thank you Koushi,” the words sounding fake to his own ears, “it is always such an honor to be representing the drama club. Now before we begin the preview for our wonderful show, we would like to remind everyone that two-thirds of the proceeds will go to our local children's hospital, while the other third will go right back into the club in preparation for this winter’s all-school musical which will be _My Fair Lady_ ,” pauses for theatre kid applause, “we would also like to thank Mr. Segul’s art class and the art club run by Keiji Akaashi for the beautiful sets that we have the pleasure of acting with, and the school orchestra led by my cousin Shigeru Yahaba,” another pause for applause, "for the lovely accompaniments. And now for what will hopefully convince you to buy tickets for our show, which are available at the box office after this assembly, the show preview will begin momentarily,” Oikawa finished with a wink as the three of them left the stage the curtain opening behind them and Oikawa rushing to his mark off stage. 

The preview that followed went off without a hitch. There was a standing ovation and mummers of what day everyone was going to catch the show while hurrying out of the auditorium to get to class after buying tickets. While everyone else was leaving Iwaizumi and Kuroo made their way to the drama club room to walk with Oikawa to class. So far what could have been a disastrous day was going just fine. 

~*~*~*~

The good vibe of the day was cut off when during lunch Atsumu and Tendou ended up bumping into each other in front of Suga and Oikawa. They stared at each other not sure what to do until their respective friends pulled them apart. With one last look at the other they let themselves get pulled to their respective tables. 

“What was that,” the words left Oikawa’s mouth before even he could process them. They were sitting at their normal table, when Iwaizumi got up to grab something. Oikawa opened up his salad while talking. 

“Oh, nothing it’s just weird not talking to him y’know. I mean I kinda miss Tendou and Ushi hanging with us. You can’t say you don’t miss them or are fine with this,” Atsumu counters, ignoring the signals from Terushima to stop while he was behind. 

"It's really fine you know, now at least I don't have to deal with Ushiwaka anymore. It's nice going a lunch period without feeling patronized for which extracurricular I like," Oikawa continues to pick at his salad while talking. 

"Hey, you know he's laid off some, and also even if you don't like the guy he at least makes Tendou happy. You at least have to be missing Tendou right?" Atsumu stressed. 

"I mean I do miss him, it's just that it's better this way. I at least want someone there for Suga alright. Now shut up, Iwa-chan is on his way back," and with that the conversation stopped, but no one missed the fact that Oikawa called Koushi "Suga" for the first time all week. In fact, Atsumu could barely wait until Oikawa started talking with Iwaizumi to open the group and let everyone know of what they can hope to be considered progress:

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
Guys guys guys_

_**From Tendou**  
What? oh and sorry if our encounter made waves with Oiks_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
That was np promise, anygay Kawa just called Sugawara Suga_

_**From Sakusa**  
No shiz babe_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
No shiz_

_**From Ushijima**  
Well isn’t that good?_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
I mean yeah, but the way he was talking just reinforces the idea to me that they aren’t mad at each other_

_**From Sakusa**  
Well if they aren’t mad than why arent they talking yet?_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
Idk, I still think something happened to one of them, we really need to figure out what happened at that party. Iwa and Daichi are you sure no one else was there???_

_**From Daichi**  
Ummm, Teru and Yahaba I think might’ve been there_

_***You added Terushima to ‘How to stop WW3*** _

Atsumu subtly got Teru’s attention, and motioned towards his phone. 

_**From Terushima**  
“How to stop WW3”? Is this about Oiks and Suga?_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
Yeah, we were wondering if you went to that party last saturday?_

_**From Terushima**  
Umm, the basketball player one?_

_**From Tendou**  
Yeah_

_**From Terushima**  
Yeah I was there_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
Did you happen to see Oiks or Suga?_

_**From Terushima**  
Briefly, they were talking to a few of the basketball players about something so I didn’t get a chance to talk to them_

_**To ‘How to stop WW3’**  
Do you happen to know who the players were?_

_**From Terushima**  
Nope, they were seniors tho, I also think one was from east_

_**From Tendou**  
Thanks anyway Teru_

_**From Terushima**  
I’ll lyk if I remember anything else_

And with that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. But that didn’t stop the questions swimming around in Atsumu’s brain. Especially since nothing about his friend's behavior was making sense. All he wanted was his group back, and now this seemed to have even more layers than before. 

~*~*~*~

The opening night nerves were finally settling in Oikawa’s stomach. He was so excited for finally being able to perform again, but he always got worried right before his cue. He also was vaguely aware that somewhere in the audience sat Suga and Daichi, as Suga was mandated to go to opening night to see if the budget seemed to be used appropriately. Tooru tried not to focus on that fact but it was hard when everything seemed to be going wrong this week. _But,_ he thought, _this was not going to be ruined by nerves._ He then heard his cue and started what he hoped would be the best performance of his life. 

And it definitely was, the first act going off without a hitch. His voice sounded extravagant, and the choreography was perfect. The only hitch in the performance was the kiss between Seymour and Audrey. Nobody noticed Tooru’s momentary hesitation, not even Sally, but he did. Oikawa felt the momentary tightness in his chest, the fleeting panic. And while he didn’t let it affect the rest of his performance he couldn't help but to harp on it after the final bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope that was worth the wait. I'm hoping to finish this up pretty quickly. Anywho I'm looking for writing friends, 17+ peoples only but if ya interested in talking at some point my discord is Element66#1355 just send me a message and I'll reply. Hopefully if enough people reach out we can make a server or something. Hope you have a goodnight and stuff.  
> ~Element  
> P.S. Oikawa definitely plays Fannie in My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a vent fic where only like half the problems are ones I actually have


End file.
